Changed
by Flyere
Summary: Piper welsh thought she was muggle born- but when she finds a pieshelf parchment suggesting she is not, she begins the search for her true identity- and it won't be easy, as everywhere she turns someone is trying to stop her. She becomes more curious as to who she is- and what dark secrets her past is hiding. Set at hogwarts.


Piper Welsh fingered her wand nervously. It was a holly and mahogany wand, with a Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Made for charms.  
It was all she could focus on, what with how nervous she was. Until she had received her letter, she had no idea she was a witch.  
Piper's head jerked up when she heard a rapping on the compartment door. She looked up quickly. It was the candy cart, she realized. Standing up, piper slid open the door and stepped outside.  
"would you like anything from the cart, dearie?" the woman at the cart asked with a pleasant smile. Piper looked over the abundant candies. They were like no others she had ever seen. Pumpkin pasties, Bertie bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs. She fingered one of the chocolate frogs when is shook in her hand. She dropped it quickly.  
"don't be scared hon, it's only an overexcited frog" the lady said.  
Piper looked up. "um, I'll have a pack of the chocolate frogs and a pack of jelly bellys" she said, pointing to the every flavor beans.  
The lady looked at her curiously. "the what's?""those" she said, touching them with her index finger carefully. "the ones with the beans in them""oh!" the lady said. "those, right. Here you are. Three sickles, please"  
Piper pulled out the silver sickles and handed them to the lady with a tight smile. She went back to her compartment. To her surprise, when she stepped inside a young boy was there as well. He looked up, startled. "I'm sorry" he said. "I diddnt realize this belonged to anyone. Do you mind much?" he asked.  
Piper quickly shook her head and sat down besides him, pulling her robes out of the way. "no, of course not" she said quickly. "what happened to yours?"  
The boy straightened the collar on his shirt and frowned. "there's a really horrid boy in there- kept telling me to move on, find somewhere else to sit, saying that was for him and his friends, he had a group of about four boys with him, sniggering every time he ridiculed me about something. I left."  
"that's awful" piper said with sincerity.  
She looked over her candies. "d'you want a chocolate frog?" she asked, motioning to the pack. "I've got heaps."  
"if you don't mind" he said, reaching for the frogs. "by the way, the name's Logan. Logan Young. I'm a first year""piper" piper said in reply. "same here. Although I had no idea I was a witch untill a few months ago.  
"muggle born?" Logan asked, raising his eyes. "no problem, really. Although that boy- Henrey was his name-seemed to hate them."  
Pepper raised her eyes, unwrapping her chocolate frog. "oh" she sad in a deflated tone.  
She raised the frog to her mouth when suddenly it leapt from her hand. She shrieked and let it go. It jumped on to a window and stuck to the corner.  
"I diddnt realize they moved" she said to Logan, who was trying hard to suppress a smile. "in the muggle world, cany doesn't jump from your hand, you know" she said irritably.  
She looked down at the card. There was some old witch on there. Piper studied her face closely. Suddenly the card said "you going to stare all day?"  
Piper dropped the card quickly. "the pictures move?""well, you can't expect them to hang around" Logan said. "they've got other things to do""pictures don't move either" piper muttered.  
suddenly, they both felt the train slowing down. Piper stood, tossing the wrappers in to the bin. "I guess we've arrived then"  
Logan nodded and stood up. He slide open the train compartment door and held it open for piper. "you first" he said with a smile.  
She stepped out, followed by Logan. They were halfway down the corridor when they heard a laugh behind them.  
Piper spun around, and coming face to face with a grinning boy surrounded by four other boys. This must be Henrey, she thought, her face falling.  
"well, look here!" he said with a smile. "it's the little first year who tried to steal our compartment!" he said with a grin. "looks like he found another pitiful first year buddy! What's your name?"  
He said it in such a sickly sweet voice piper almost wanted to sa it, but she diddnt say anything.  
"are you mute?" he said. He held up his wand. "maybe I should put a voiceless charm on you. Then you really wont be able to talk!"  
"piper" she muttered.  
He looked at her robes, then at her bag. "that's interesting" he said, looking at it. "I don't remember seeing this-ever. It isnt available in any wizard ing stores"  
A look of realization came over his face. "wait! You must be muggle born, aren't you?"  
Logan grabbed piper's hand and lead her down the corridor, away from the laughing boys.  
"they're horrid" he snapped. "just ignore them"  
Piper nodded, shocked by the boys, but she barely had time to think before she heard a loud voice shouting "first years! This way to the boats!"  
She diddnt even have to see anything, she just followed the huge crowd of small children. She and Logan weaved through to the front of the crowd. They rounded a bend and nearly fifty boats came in to view.  
"four to a boat!" the unknown voice called again. It was coming from a huge man, with long hair and a long, greasy looking beard.  
Piper and Logan got in to the nearest boat, followed by two others, a girl with golden hair and fair skin, and a boy with dark skin and short black looked around nervously. The boy with the dark hair turned to the golden haired girl. "honestly, explain to me what the heck pictures do when they go out of their frames!"  
Piper leaned forward. "I'd like to know myself" she said with a slight smile.  
The golden haired girl sighed. "who knows, I'm not a picture! Honestly Sam, what do you think?"  
The boy- Sam- shrugged."how about you?" he said, turning to grinned. "well, I suppose they may have houses they go to- wonder if they ever have houseguests"  
The boy chuckled. "that certainly would be interesting, wouldn't it? By the way, I'm Sam.""Vivian" the girl said in a serious manner. "you?""piper" she said with a smile."so, what house are you hoping for?"  
Piper had read about the houses the night before. "I'm not sure. Gryffindor or ravenclaw, I guess"  
Vivian nodded. "same" she said with a grin. "Sam wants ravenclaw. What about you, Logan?"  
Piper looked up in surprise. "you two have met?"Vivian nodded. "he's my mum's best friends's son"  
"ravenclaw" he said quietly.  
Suddenly, a collective gasp went up among everyone. They looked up and saw a huge castle, lights glittering inside and casting picturesque reflections on the water.  
The man's voice boomed out again. "welcome to Hogwarts!"


End file.
